


Commandment

by sulcata



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulcata/pseuds/sulcata
Summary: what is our obligation to our progenitors?
Kudos: 4
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Commandment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aetherkids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherkids/gifts).



> happy secret samol!!

_"... in Alyosha's crypt, there's just like, a big hole that goes straight down. And at first, they just think it's like a big dark spot... but it's just like a bore-hole. It's just a hole that goes straight down... It's got grooves along the side that are very, very even.... And it just goes straight down, into the tree."_

-Janine Hawkins, Spring in Hieron ep 42 || Friends at the Table

COMMANDMENT is a short fangame based on the dark mystery of what happened to Alyosha in the epilogue of Spring of Hieron.

It can be downloaded at <https://sulcata.itch.io/commandment>

COMMANDMENT is playable on Windows & Mac and takes only about 5 minutes, and can be played entirely using your mouse. Please let me know if you experience any difficulty with getting it or playing it. I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
